


Flying on an Angry Wind

by melwil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is angrier than he's like to be. Post OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying on an Angry Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2003

"I'm not used to feeling this angry." Harry sat on the newly repaired swing, watching as Tonks fixed up a second one for herself. "I'm not used to being angry - really angry - at people I like."

Tonks sat on her swing, pushing herself forward a little. "I know what you mean. When I was sixteen, I spent the whole year angry at my mother for being too strict and my father for being too lenient." She shrugged, "I guess I was just angry about growing up."

"You never had to grow up like I have to." Harry wanted to push himself higher and higher until it felt like flying. But he wouldn't be able to talk to Tonks then, and her visit would be wasted.

"No. The only Dark magics I needed to worry about was how to sneak out of my room when it was dark. And I never had to deal with death." Tonks twisted in the swing so she was looking at him. "But don't you see, Harry? You're reacting like any teenager, magical or otherwise. You're not a freak after all." She turned her nose into a cute fairy imitation and wiggled it at him until Harry had to laugh.

"Thanks for coming, anyway." Harry looked down at his scuffed trainers. "It means a lot to me, you know."

"Well, I didn't just do it for you," she grinned, "mostly I just wanted to freak your aunt out again. I think she's more scared of me than Mad-Eye."

Harry recalled Aunt Petunia's offended look when she'd opened the door and found Tonks standing there, finding it impossible not to grin himself. Then silence descended and the emptiness returned again. "I miss him, you know," he said softly. "I mean, we only had a couple of years, but still . . ."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah I know." They sat quietly, listening to the afternoon sounds around them. Then she pushed herself off from the ground and began to swing, pumping her legs. "Come on!" she called, "I bet I can swing higher than you."

Harry poked his tongue out at her and pushed himself off.

It felt like he was flying.


End file.
